The development of microfluidics and lab-on-a-chip technology has been driven in part by the objective of rapid analysis and reduction of reagent and analyte consumption. There is also a strong drive to obtain assays with high detection sensitivity while providing rapid analysis and reduction of reagent and analyte consumption.